Karin Black An adventure in Seireitei
by RaveFlames
Summary: Karin was supposedly a normal girl until she was ran out of town. Then she landed in the Soul Society. How did she get there and how far will her curiosity take her? Now that she has met Uryuu and Orihime, what is she going to do?
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story. It's not done and I'm going to make it better but I hope you enjoy it so far..

Disclaimer- I do not own Bleach

--

It was a cold and rainy day in a little village of Kakariko. A figure could be seen running through the village as if running away from something. The person ran out of the village quickly then stopped in the middle of the forest surrounding the village. The person tripped on a vine and fell into a puddle of water. Foorsteps could still be heard along with the yelling of some angry villagers. They were chasing this young girl of about 16 years of age. As they caught up to her, a man pulled her up off the ground by her long silver hair that was now caked with mud. Her clothes were wet and muddy. She had a red sweatshirt and black pants. As her eyes opened to look at the angry villagers, they dropped her into the mud again after seeing her blood red eyes looking at them. A young boy about the same age as the girl pushed his way through the crowd and kneeled down by the girl on the ground. He had black hair and dark blue eyes and a rather handsome face. He helped her up then turned towards the villagers.

"Leave Karin alone!" yelled the boy as he held onto the girl to support her standing.

The man grabbed the boy by the arm and pulled him to the side.

"Don't be foolish, boy. She's a demon! Just look at those red eyes. That's not normal. She doesn't belong in this world."

The girl fell once again and as the villagers were about to strike her, black flames engulfed her, burning them but sparing the boy. She stood up and growled at them before quickly running off at an amazing speed. A lot faster than before.

The boy watched her run and before they knew it, she was gone out of sight.

The girl kept blindly running and into what appears to be a glowing gate before her without realizing. She was in the forest one minute then a second later found herself running through a tunnel. At the end of the tunnel, she had fallen into another village. There was no rain and no angry villagers to be found. In front of her was a large wall of stone. In front of the wall was a huge creature that was swinging it's sword down at the ground in front of it. The girl slowly approached and saw a boy no older than her it seems with spiky orange hair and a black robe blocking the giant's huge ax like sword with his own. Behind the boy were three others. One was a slim boy with an entirely white and blue outfit, the other, a big, muscular boy wearing a brown T-shirt and the third person was a girl with long orange hair wearing a pink shirt and white jeans. Karin watched as the orange haired boy broke the giants ax with one swing of his sword. Her eyes widened in amazement. As the giant granted them entrance, he lifted up a stone opening in the wall. Karin was curious as to what was in there so she quickly ran in, staying close to the wall. As she entered, she saw a man with short silver hair and a big grin on his face. He wore a black baggy outfit with a long white vest over it with the Japanese symbols for '3' on his back. She didn't want to take any chances so she quickly dashed off into the distance.

--  
Next chapter coming soon...


	2. The Adventure Begins!

As Karin ran, she noticed a man with red hair with a white cloth tied around his forehead and an all black outfit with a white cloth tied around his waist. He looked so young. He, too, carried a sword. She glances around and runs down a nearby path. She kept running and started to feel as she were in a maze with all the different turns and ways to go, she was lost. After a while of running, she leaned against a wall and slid down to a seated position.

_Where the hell am I…? What kind of place is this?!_ She said to herself.

As she got her strength back, she got up and started running again. She found a place that looked abandoned. No one was around so she walked in. She knew she wasn't going to be leaving anytime soon so she found a place to sleep for the night.

The next day, that night, Karin just woke and got up normally and walked outside and looked up.

_Was I just having a bad dream or something?_ She sighs and glances around hoping to be in the town she was used to. She wasn't. She sighed and started walking. She was completely oblivious as to where she was going and ended up running into something. She stumbled backwards and looked forward to see the same red haired man from the other day. He looked down at her with a slightly raised eyebrow.

"I've never seen you around here" He said as his hand slowly moved to the sword on his left side. "Who are you..?"

Karin stared at him as she noticed him reaching for his sword. She spoke to him in a soft tone "I-I'm Karin…Karin Black. I…don't know how I got here though. It's like I'm in a different world!"

The man just stared at her "Riiight…well this is Seireitei. I'm going to have to ask you to leave. Are you from Rukongai?"

Karin looked at him confused "I don't even know where that is but, no. I just.."

She was cut off by sirens and people yelling and shouting. The man narrowed his eyes and looked up as well as Karin and saw a yellow-like ball in the sky that was seemingly breaking through a barrier. As it got through, the ball vanished and there were three streaks of light coming from it and flying off in different directions. The man immediately took off and headed towards it. Karin followed a few yards behind but as she saw the light go to the right of her, she ran in that direction. When the light dissolved, she noticed the same boy wearing all white and glasses as well as the girl that was with him. But where were the other two?

_It must have been them who went flying off in the other direction in the other streaks of light…_ she guessed. Karin looked down at the boy and the girl. Still conscious, they tried to stand. Karin took a few steps back. The boy stood and saw Karin and stepped in front of the girl

"Careful, Orihime, she may be one of them."

The girl behind him looked over his shoulder "But Uryuu, she doesn't LOOK like one of them."

"You still never know."

The girl walked around the boy and approached Karin. Karin didn't move as the girl got closer. The girl reached her hand put to Karin with a smile "Hi, I'm Orihime Inoue." She said in an energetic tone.

Karin slowly reached out and shook her hand a bit hesitantly "Karin…I'm Karin Black."

"You don't look like you're from around here. Are you a shinigami?"

Karin tilted her head slightly "Shinigami?" She shook her head no.

Orihime looks back at the boy that she was with "See? She's not one of them."

The boy nodded and walked over to them "My name is Uryuu Ishida. I'm a Quincy."

"It's…nice to meet you."

"We shouldn't tell her about why we're here, Orihime but maybe she can help us."

"Okay then! We have to find Ichigo and Chad first, don't we?"

Uryuu sighs and pushes up his glasses on his face "I suppose we do. But we have to hurry."


End file.
